<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karasuno Pack by Crazy_Sarah98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908443">Karasuno Pack</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Sarah98/pseuds/Crazy_Sarah98'>Crazy_Sarah98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kageyama Tobio, Beta Nishinoya Yuu, Beta Yamaguchi Tadashi, Diabetes, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Intersex, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, POV Multiple, Pack Dynamics, Self-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Sarah98/pseuds/Crazy_Sarah98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a pack to call your own is one of life's greatest achievements, according to society</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Everyone/Everyone, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Shimizu Kiyoko, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Original Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! A few things before we start.....</p><p>-Yes, i put myself in this story. However, my life here is of course different than IRL me. There's similarities, but certain details like family names will be left out</p><p>-This really just a self indulgent piece based off a dream i had plus inspiration from other pack fics</p><p>-the only reason this doesn't include the whole team is because I'm not familiar with the later members. I'm sorry</p><p>-*-------* indicates an omitted name</p><p>-Sarah was a foreign exchange student from America. The Hinatas were her host family</p><p>-Sarah is also type 1 diabetic, so there'll be lots of diabetic terms used</p><p>Pack ranks:</p><p>ALPHAS<br/>Daichi<br/>Asahi<br/>Tanaka <br/>Kiyoko<br/>Tsukishima</p><p>BETAS<br/>Yamaguchi<br/>Noya<br/>Kageyama</p><p>OMEGAS<br/>Sarah<br/>Suga<br/>Hinata</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, have fun!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Graduation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first years have finally graduated. Now it's reunion time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if my writing seems awkward :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sarah POV</p><p> </p><p>"Congrats on your second biggest life achievement" My brother sneers as I approach my family.<br/>
"Oh shut up dickhead!" I laughed, nudging him<br/>
"Hey now, be nice to your brother Sarah. He's just jealous" A familiar voice chides.<br/>
"I know Kei" I giggle and roll my eyes.<br/>
"Hello there Tsukishima" My dad greets my mate<br/>
"Mr. *------*" He nods "Nice to see you as always"<br/>
"Aw hell quit being so formal! We've known you for 3 years now!" Dad laughs, resting a hand on Kei's shoulder.<br/>
"I know. I just choose to show you repect, unlike certain pack members" The blonde replies<br/>
"Well I appreciate it Kei. It makes me feel better about Sarah's, well, your guy's, decision. You'll be a great pack" Mom says with a smile.<br/>
"Thanks Ma'am! I promise to keep her out of trouble!" Noya shouts.<br/>
Mom gives him a playful glare and shakes her head. "Something tells me you'll be /getting/ her into trouble" she chuckles<br/>
"Me? Never!" The beta fake gasps<br/>
"Pfft. Yeah right dipshit!" My brother counters<br/>
"*------*! Be nice" Dad groans.<br/>
"Fine, fine! I was just messin with him"<br/>
"It's ok bro! I completely understand!" Noya smiles. He can be so extra sometimes!<br/>
"Wait if you're here Yuu, where's the others?" Mom asks.<br/>
"Probably finding the rest of our graduates so we can go home and bond" Yuu explains.<br/>
"Oh, is that so?" Dad raises an eyebrow. He almost has his Scary Alpha Dad look...<br/>
"Daaaaad! You're gonna scare them" I groan<br/>
"Sorry sweetheart" He chuckles before checking his phone. "Uh-oh! we better get a move on if we wanna catch our flight back home"<br/>
"Already?" Mom sighs. She hands me a bag "Here, these are for all of you. Tell the others i said I'm proud of them, ok?"<br/>
"Of course mom! Love you" I say as I hug her goodbye.<br/>
"Bye Sarah, don't be stranger and call us sometime, huh?" Dad chuckles.<br/>
"Yes dad" I laugh.<br/>
–-----------------------------------</p><p>Daichi POV</p><p> </p><p>A high pitched laugh catches my attention as I'm searching the crowd for our pack mates. I knew that laugh, it was Sarah's! I rush over and see her hugging her dad. Kei and Yuu are also with her. She releases him, only for me wrap my arms around her. "Guess who?"<br/>
"Daichi!" She squeals, looking up.<br/>
"Oh you're just in time! We were just leaving" Her mom smiles.<br/>
"You were?" I ask<br/>
"Yeah. we've got a plane to catch and a rental car to return" Her younger brother shrugs.<br/>
"Oh I see. Well I'm glad we got to met for moment" I nod.<br/>
"Oh absolutely! It's always a pleasure seeing you" Her dad chuckles.<br/>
"Same to you Sir" I reply<br/>
"We'll see you guys later" Her mom says as they leave. Sarah sighs once they're out of sight.<br/>
"I hate it when they leave" She pouts<br/>
"I know Sarah, I know" I nuzzle her, and she relaxes. "Missed you"<br/>
"I missed you guys too! Where's my kisses?" she demands. I can't help but laugh at how cute her face is right now. Noya doubles over wheezing.<br/>
"Awww I'm sorry baby! We were jyst in the middle of a conversation" He smiles before cupping her face. Sarah giggles before accepting his kiss.</p><p>The moment they're done, I spin the omega around to face me. "My turn" I say as our lips meet.<br/>
"Thank god you waited until after her family left" Kei comments.<br/>
"Yeah, *-------* is nice and all but he's still got that big protective alpha vibe!" Yuu shudders.<br/>
"Being an American redneck doesn't help much either does it?" Sarah snickers.<br/>
"Ugh, don't remind me!" Kei scoffs.<br/>
"'You guys hurt my daughter and I'll put a bullet in your head and hang your hides on a barbed wire fence to dry!'" Noya mimics Sarah's father, Sarah herself laughing hysterically at his antics<br/>
"Oh god" I shake my head. I swear those two are crackheads sometimes....</p><p>"Distracted much?" Sugawara puts his arm on my shoulders.<br/>
"Maybe a little" I admit.<br/>
"Koushi Koshi Koushi!" Sarah jumps as she sees him.<br/>
"Sarah!" He opens his arms as I let her go. She immediately jumps into them and embraces her fellow omega. "How long has been, 2 months?"<br/>
"Something like that" She giggles<br/>
"Here comes the tangerine..." Kei says, pointing right at Hinata.<br/>
"I was looking for you guys!" The redhead says once he's skipped over.<br/>
"Hi there!" Noya smirks<br/>
"Noya-senpai!" Shouyo giggles as they hug<br/>
"Hey Shou!" Sarah waves. "Sorry, had to see my parents before they left" She shrugs<br/>
"It's Ok! what's in the bag?"<br/>
"A present from mom to us" She says.<br/>
"Ooooh maybe we can open it when we get home!"<br/>
"That was my plan"<br/>
"Let's regroup with everyone so we can go home then" I suggest.<br/>
-----------------------------------</p><p>Noya POV</p><p> </p><p>I shrug as the 6 of us start walking through the crowd. Damn it's big! No wonder we keep getting separated....<br/>
"Tadashi!" Suga shouts. I look up to see Yamaguchi turning his head and wave.<br/>
"Hey!" The green haired beta smiles as he jogs over.<br/>
"That's one more found, 4 to go" Daichi says as Tadashi joins us.<br/>
"Good, the sooner the better" Kei nods.<br/>
"It'd be better to get out of here period" Sarah shrugs<br/>
"Yeah I need cuddles" Hinata agrees<br/>
"We could always cuddle in the car" Suga reminds him.<br/>
"Oh yeah!" </p><p>I smile and laugh; Hinata was always the epitome of adorable omegas. It isn't long after that when we find Ryu and Kiyoko looking completely lost. "I'm guessing you haven't seen Asahi or Tobio then?" I ask<br/>
"No. I might've gotten a bit distracted...." Ryu smirks<br/>
"Yeah, distracted" Kiyoko rolls her eyes.<br/>
"Uh-huh. Hiw innocent was it though?" Sarah grins<br/>
"Sarah!" Suga gasps and gently hits her head.<br/>
"What? You know I had to ask!!!" Sarah snickered.<br/>
"Don't worry we only made out for like 5 minutes!" Ryu chuckles<br/>
"Only 5?" Tadashi says<br/>
"Quiet you" Kiyoko nudges him<br/>
"Asahi!" Hinata gasps<br/>
"Shouy- OOF!" our gentle giant is taken by suprise as Shou jumps in his arms.<br/>
"And you guys call me clingy" Sarah snorts.<br/>
"Says the one practically glued to my arm right now" Kei teases<br/>
"Hahaha shut up dingbat" The omega huffs "Maybe I'll have Tanaka carry me instead"<br/>
"Nope" The alpha grins as he picks her up.<br/>
"And now we're just missing Kageyama. Any idea where he is?" Kiyoko asks<br/>
"Right here" The beta in question casually strolls over as if he'd been summoned.<br/>
"How convenient! Can we go now? I'm hungy" Sarah pleads.<br/>
"Of course we can, let's go guys" Daichi ruffles her hair before the pack heads to the van.<br/>
-----------------------------------</p><p>Tsukishima POV</p><p> </p><p>"Is your blood sugar ok Sarah?" I quietly ask.<br/>
"I think so, lemme check...." she hums before looking at her pump. "Yeah, Dex says I'm at 90" She replies after a minute.<br/>
"Good, good" I sigh in relief. Her diabetes scares me sometimes, despite it being controlled. Sarah must smell it though, if her nuzzling is anything to go by<br/>
"Hey, calm down. I'll be fine hun" She purrs.<br/>
"I know, but I still worry sometimes" I say.<br/>
"Well I guess that's fair" she shrugs as I set her "I call shotgun!"<br/>
"Damnit!" Noya curses as Sarah sticks her tounge out.<br/>
"You can switch after we eat" Suga hints.<br/>
"Fine" The betta hums before climbing in.</p><p>After loading up and confirming everyone was buckled in, we pulled out of the Karasuno parking lot, officially cutting all ties to the school.<br/>
"Damn I'm gonna miss that place" Sarah sighs<br/>
"Seriously?!" Noya questions<br/>
"Some of us actually liked school ok? Don't judge" Sarah smirked<br/>
"Probably why you always had high marks" Tobio snickers<br/>
"Yeah maybe" The blonde shrugs. "Anyways, as was gonna say before Yuu cut in, I'm gonna miss Karasuno, but I'm fucking glad we're not separated anymore!"<br/>
"Amen!" Ryu hollered, much to everyone's delight<br/>
"Yes yes yes! I've missed just being... near eachother" Yamaguchi grins<br/>
"Oh we're gonna be near eachother alright. We've got hella bonding to do" Kiyoko giggled<br/>
"Yes, bonding" I smirk<br/>
"Could you not, please? I'd rather not make a sex stop" Suga said between laughter<br/>
"But the horny..." Sarah whined<br/>
"The horny can wait until we're home Sarah" Asahi shook his head.<br/>
"Yes i know. but does it have to is the real question" The omega challenged<br/>
"Just for that, yes. Yes it does" Daichi chuckles<br/>
"Way to go blondie you've got us all cockblocked" Noya groans<br/>
"I sorry" Sarah grins. That brat's definitely NOT sorry. She's never sorry for being a pervert. It's just part of her personality, the cocky bitch. We love her though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home/Sexy Times (part 1)(NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone gets home, and things get spicy not long after</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tanaka POV</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, home sweet home!" Noya sighs the minute we walk in. <br/>"Finally! We've been waiting for this for 2 years now!" Hinata claps.<br/>"Squirt-Squirt! Hello! Hello honey!" Sarah immediately rushes to her turtle tank and coos. <br/>"She's missed you" Kiyoko smiles<br/>"And I've missed her" Sarah giggles, touching the glass. <br/>"I know someone else who's missed you too..." Daichi chuckles. As if on cue, a faint squeaking starts up. <br/>"Rey!" The blonde jumps up to find her room.<br/>"Well one of us is settling in quick" Kei comments <br/>"If you loved those animals as much as she did, you would be too" Suga winks<br/>"Exactly!" I snort. Sarah is very, VERY, attached to her animals.<br/>"Hey did anyone feed Turtwig today?" Sarah peeks around the corner to ask.<br/>"Oh no, I forgot! I'm so sorry Sarah" Asahi facepalms<br/>"Eh it's fine. I'll do it real quick" The blonde shrugs and walks to the fridge.<br/>"We agreed on pizza and scary movies right?" Yamaguchi asks<br/>"Yeah, why?" I ask<br/>"Because i was gonna put the order in" The greenete smiles<br/>"Thanks Tadashi!" Hinata squeals and hugs him.<br/>"You're welcome Shouyo!" he smiles before dialing. </p><p>I smile and sigh as i relax into the sofa and watch everyone go about their business. Everything seemed so... peaceful. More of my packmates settle in the living room, until all 11 of us are cuddled up and ready for movies.<br/>"Ok Horror Queen, what should we watch first?" Suga asks Sarah <br/>"Cabin in the Woods. It's not too intense and we all enjoy it" She replies<br/>"Ok, but can we binge the Final Destination movies afterwards?" Tadashi asks<br/>"You wanna watch Final Destination?" Tobio asks in suprise<br/>"W-Well all of us are here, I think I'll be ok" he answered<br/>"Sounds good to me then. Anyone else?" Daichi questions, met with approval.<br/>"Sweet" Kiyoko nods before popping the dvd in. </p><p>I breathe in everyone's relaxed scents and wonder when orgy o'clock will start. And who would start it. My bets are on Noya and Sarah; they're probably the biggest perverts in the pack... </p><p>Sarah crawls over to lay on mine and Kiyoko's laps and purrs. "Miss us?" I chuckle.<br/>"Of course i did you idiot!" Sarah huffs playfully. <br/>"Hey just checking" I smile and stroke her hair. She giggles and directs her attention to the movie. I glance over to see Kiyoko gently kneading the omega's upper thigh, eyes glued to the TV. This definitely feels like home<br/>----------------------------------</p><p>Suga POV</p><p> </p><p>Everyone seems to be settled as I look around, curled in Daichi's lap.<br/>"Feeling better?" My alpha asks. <br/>"Of course I am! Everyone's finally home. What about you?" I turn to him and smile.<br/>"Definitely" He nuzzles me. "No more separation drama"<br/>"Yeah, no more of that bullshit" I agree. My head falls on his shoulder, and i scent him. I don't know why though, considering I'd just done that this morning. The first years would need it more come to think of it. They all seem content where they are though. Maybe later when we inevitably rotate.</p><p>The door bell rings about half an hour later.<br/>"Pizza?" Sarah sits up and grins<br/>"Yeeeeeees! About time I'm starving" Noya laughed<br/>"I'll get it" Daichi says, so I let him free. Soon enough he's carrying 3 pizza boxes to the coffee table for us. <br/>"Thanks Daichi" Kiyoko smiles<br/>"Oh no problem. But Tadashi's the one who ordered it" Our leader laughs<br/>"Sorry it's nothing elaborate" The beta shrugs<br/>"Shush Yams! Pizza is pizza is pizza and either way I appreciate it!" Sarah chides.<br/>"Oh, thanks?"<br/>"You're welcome" <br/>"I've got plates" Kei states as he rejoins us <br/>"I didn't even notice you left, thank you" I nod, getting a smile and shrug.<br/>"Yes tank you" Sarah chirps before grabbing 2 pieces. <br/>"Blood sugar?" I ask<br/>"76 and my insulin is being delivered as we speak" She replies<br/>"Convenient timing much?" Tanaka snickers<br/>"Yeah something like that" Sarah giggles. Not much else is said as everyone eats, leaving the room in comfortable silence. </p><p>It's about 30 minutes into the next movie when I smell it. Vanilla and Rain, both mixed with arousal. A quick glance reveals Sarah sitting on Asahi's lap as they kiss. Their hands are tangled in each other's hair. <br/>"Daichi I thinks it's started" I chuckle.<br/>"Huh?" He looks at me confused.<br/>"Look" I point to the pair, and he smiles.<br/>"So it has. Now it's a matter of how everyone else catches on" He smirks. <br/>"Actually I noticed before you did. I just chose not to say anything" Kei comments from below me, loudly. <br/>"We weren't trying to be sneaky you know" Asahi chuckles.<br/>"Oh dear god he's already unholy" Noya chuckles <br/>"Don't act like you weren't just palming me!" Tadashi huffs<br/>"I knew movies wouldn't last long" Hinata giggles. I just shake my head and laugh. I really can't with my pack sometimes!<br/>--------------------------------</p><p>Asahi POV</p><p> </p><p>'I need her to focus on me again' I think as my fingers trace up to the nape of her neck. She leans into my touch immediately, sighing. "Good girl" I purr once she's facing me again.<br/>"Sorry Asahi" She smiles<br/>"Shhh it's fine. I just want to finish what we started" I reply<br/>"Absolutely! Though to be fair, I was just trying to help. I could tell the gore was starting to get to you" Sarah giggles<br/>"I know, I appreciate it" I nod before kissing her. She returns it immediately and groans once i bite her bottom lip. My hand moves up to the base of her head, gathering a small bunch of her blonde hair and tugging. Her neck was now exposed, allowing me to bite down on her scent gland. <br/>"Fuck!" She hisses and tightens her grip on my shirt<br/>"Are you ok?" I quickly ask<br/>"Yeah, just wasn't expecting it to feel that amazing" Sarah assures me. "God it was intense" <br/>I sigh in relief before licking the bite mark. Her hips rutt against my buldge as she whimpers. "Babe please! Touch me" She begs<br/>"But I am" I smirk<br/>"You know what I mean smart ass" Sarah growls. <br/>"Alright, alright!" I laugh "Don't get so worked up" <br/>She huffs, but allows me to pull her tank top off. Her breasts fit nicely in my hands as I cup them. A little heavy too... "How on earth do you support these?" I chuckle<br/>"I dunno. I'm just glad they don't give me back pain" Sarah giggles<br/>"That does sound like a plus" I smile before sucking the right nipple. Sarah lets out a small whine and grips my hair tighter. I tangle one hanf in her hair again, the other dancing down her pale skin and into her sleep shorts. And it doesn't take long for me to notice how damp the poor girl is. As I turn my attention to her left boob, my finger slips into her panties and circles her clit. </p><p>"Fuck" she gasps, tensing. I know it's from the stimulation though, so I continue. My lips kisses its way from her tit up to her jugular. I immediately start sucking right there, in the middle of her throat. I can feel the vibrations of her moaning as I do so, spurring me on. My finger glides right through her folds and reaches her entrance. I keep it there in favor of teasing Sarah though. Besides, her pussy is soft and I NEED to feel it up. I do let go off her throat though. The forming hickey blushes beautifully against her fair skin tone.<br/>"Pumpkin~" I sigh into her ear, nibbling.<br/>"Oh god, not the petnames, not now" she groans<br/>"Why? Because it's a weak point for you?"<br/>"You know that's exactly why!" <br/>"The teasing isn't helping, is it?" I purr<br/>"Asahi I love you, but I swear to god I'm going to murder you if don't stop asking me stupid questions" She warns. I grin before kissing her, finally slipping my finger in. The sudden intrusion has the blonde gasping, giving me the opportunity to let my tounge in. </p><p>Sarah practically melts into me after that. My finger curls in and out of her quickly, yet our tongues move slowly. Passionately. I can't help but remember a conversation we had the first time the pack got intimate. Sarah had told us afterwards that she liked feeling multiple sensations at once; something about the way her mind would basically short circuit excited her. And who were we to ignore her? I could never leave an omega unsatisfied. </p><p>I swallow each moan and whimper she makes, still fingering her. A second finger went in as her walls tensed.<br/>"C'mon Pumpkin, cum for me. I want you to cum on my fingers" I purr<br/>"Keep this up, and I will" she whines<br/>"Perfect" I chuckle before increasing the speed. My thumb presses down on her clit for good measure. Her legs are shaking as she gets tighter and sucks my fingers in. I can smell her impending orgasm, she's right on the edge....</p><p>A pitched yelp echos through the room as she climaxes. Several heads turn and watch her ride it out before going limp. "Good girl" I praise, stroking her hair. <br/>"Mmmmm, thanks" she smiles. I pull my fingers out and present them to her. Sarah gladly takes them in and sucks. <br/>"Think you're ready for round 2?" I ask</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Home/Sexy Times (part 2)(NSFW)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW: Intersex Female Alpha, Intersex Male Omega</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiyoko POV</p><p> </p><p>Shouyo looks a bit mad as he approaches Ryu and I.<br/>"Hey kid, getting jealous?" Ryu asks<br/>"Yes" the redhead huffed. "Sarah and Asahi-senpai are having fun and it's making horny!"<br/>"Oh Sho, c'mere" I coo. "We've got you hun" I assure him as he climbs into my lap.<br/>"Thanks alphas" he purrs. Ryu and I smile at eachother. Ryu decides to pull Hinata into an immediate kiss, not that the omega was complaining. He seemed rather pleased, actually. I place my hand on the small of Shouyo's back and rub. "How would you like to ride Ryu while I ride you?" I suggest.<br/>"Yes!" Sho nods.<br/>"That does sound nice" Ryu smirks. Shouyo claws at his clothing, as if he can't get rid of them soon enough. <br/>"Hey hey hey, slow down baby. You still need to be prepped" I giggle. <br/>"But Kiyoko!" He whines, "I'm already soaked!"<br/>"I mean, Asahi is wrecking Sarah right next to us. Loudly" Ryu snickers.<br/>"Exactly" Hinata huffs. I smile. They both have a point...<br/>"Alright. If you think you're ready" I purr, removing my glasses. It's not long until the three of us are nude and in position. Shouyo sinks down on Ryu's length and moans. Once he's adjusted, and seat myself on his dick. Mine is unsheathed and rubbing against Sho's stomache. Ryu bucks into Shouyo slowly, making the omega thrust into me. I lift myself up, and drop back down. That encourages Shouyo to do the same, and soon a rhythm is set. And just as quickly, our orgasms hit. Ryu seems content, but Hinata is most definitely not. "Kiyoko you're still hard!" He gasps. "I'll fix it!" <br/>Before I can stop him, he's pulled out and licking my dick. "Sho..." I breathe "Take it easy babe" <br/>The redhead nods and continues. His lips curl around the head, making me curl my toes. "Shit! Good omega" I purr. His mewl makes me smile. He really is a caring mate.<br/>------------------------------------</p><p>Hinata POV</p><p> </p><p>"Good omega" Her praise sends shivers down my spine. Kiyoko was like alot of female alphas who needed stimulation in both areas, so I felt a blow job was necessary. I giggle and flick my tounge over her clit head. Her hand immediately anchors itself in my hair after that. I take her in my mouth for good this time, sucking hard. My head stays still though. "Shouyo?" I look up and see Kiyoko's confused look.</p><p>I pop off and smile. "I'm trying something" I explain before resuming. Except this time, I slide down a bit further. Kiyoko grips the couch cushion as I suck her mercilessly. She looks like a wreck. Great! I move my head forwards again for her. At this rate, she'll be cumming down my throat in mere minutes! Or she'll take control and face fuck me. Not that I care, I like the idea of both outcomes! </p><p>I've swallowed her whole shaft by the time Kiyoko takes control. "Sorry baby, but you're just a little too good" She smiles while pulling my head back. I raise my thumb to let her know I'm ok though. She looks relieved as she stands up. "I'm gonna start now" She whispers before slowly thrusting. I moan and let her have her fun. Her gentle thrusts continue as she chases her high, meanwhile I rub my clit. It looks like we're both close to a second orgasm. <br/>It hits sooner than I expected though. Her seed shoits directly down my esophagus as my face is held against her groin. My lower half shakes violently with my squirting decorating the carpet.<br/>-----------------------------------</p><p>Kageyama POV</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sooooo tired!" Noya groans <br/>"Same, but we gotta clean up before we start feeling all sticky and gross" Tadashi sighs. <br/>"You're right. We should clean up" I nod<br/>"I'll get the bath started!" Kiyoko smiles before heading towards the bathroom<br/>"Oh my god, did you guys get the tub installed?!" Sarah gasps<br/>"Yes we did!" Suga says proudly. <br/>"Yay! Now we can have pack baths outside of heats and ruts" Shoyo hollered<br/>"Oh yeah, last time we visted you still had the smaller bath" I chuckle<br/>"Well we had to save up money to replace it. Thankfully we had just enough to do so last week" Daichi smirks. <br/>"Oh, how last minute" Kei snickers<br/>"Seriously" I grin. <br/>"Oh fuck you guys!" Ryu scoffs as we all laugh. Until 3 sharp beeps interrupt us that is. <br/>"DAMMIT DEX! You just had to ruin the mood!" Sarah shouts, reaching for her currently disconnected pump. <br/>"It says 65" Noya reports. <br/>"Thanks. Imma go grab my glucose tabs" Sarah sighs.<br/>"Nooooo! You sit the hell down. I'LL grab them before you drip cum all over the carpet" Suga huffs before getting off Daichi's lap. He comes back a minute later with the bottle.<br/>"Thank you" the blonde says while unscrewing the cap. <br/>"Damn Asahi! How hard did you go on her? She hardly ever goes low from sex" Hinata wheezes.<br/>"I, uh, shut it! I was... pent up!" Asahi defends with a red face<br/>"Yeah, that's fair" Ryu shrugs. <br/>"Did you have to go there dude? You know Asahi-san gets flustered easily!" Noya snickers<br/>"Stop teasing him or I'm gonna slap ya when I'm allowed to move again" Sarah threatens with her hand raised.<br/>"Thanks pumpkin" Asahi said. Sarah giggled and kissed his cheek. </p><p>The ten of us wait in comfortable silence until Kiyoko returns to annouce that our bath is ready.<br/>"Thanks" Kei nods as we head that way.<br/>"Could someone grab my pump please? I don't wanna forget to check again." Sarah asks<br/>"And you need to reconnect right as you get out" Suga adds<br/>"Good point. I've got it" Daichi smiles as he picks up the device. <br/>"Thanks Cap" She giggles<br/>"I still don't know how you deal with that bullshit" I shake my head<br/>"Honestly same" Noya half shrugs<br/>"I don't think she knows either" Yamagucci grinned.<br/>"You're right, I don't." Sarah smirks.<br/>"Could we please change the subject? Unnecessary medical talk irritates me" Tanka huffs as he steps in the water.<br/>"Like what? Our future?" Yamaguchi snorts.<br/>"Sure, that's a great topic!" I roll my eyes</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>